


Throes

by makos_lightningrod



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makos_lightningrod/pseuds/makos_lightningrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  For Makorra Smut Week - (2) Friends.  Excerpt: He always tells himself it’s the last time as he helps her reach her high.  Because they’re just friends and friends don’t play cops and robbers until they’re lying on the living room floor naked and panting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throes

He always tells himself it’s the last time as he helps her reach her high. He always tells himself that he won’t let his eyes linger on the swell of her breasts, a sign she always takes to mean that he wants her to drag him into the nearest closet and have her way with him. Because they’re just friends and friends don’t play cops and robbers until they’re lying on the living room floor naked and panting.

Friends don’t have their tongue down each others’ throats as they rip off the clothing keeping them apart like he is currently doing with his best friend.

“Mako,” she pants as she wrestles with the tie of his pants and he can feel the heat of her hand just slipping between the fabric and his skin because she’s always so impatient.

A low grunt rolls against his throat as her hand smoothes against his hard cock. He’s not surprised when he feels the rough texture of her hand - she’s not like other girls with their baby soft hands and perfectly buffed fingernails. And he loves that about her. He knows she’s a fighter - that she never backs down from anyone willing to go up against her. And that seems to include him.

He lets his hands linger on the slight slopes of her sides, reaching for the sash keeping her pelt low on her hips. It falls with a plop on the hardwood floor before she’s reaching for his mouth. He immediately feels the moist stroke of her tongue against his chapped lips, making him grin. It seems that she can tell and mirrors the grin when their tongues meet and he can’t help but try to invade her mouth, making her press her body firmly against his.

“You’re driving me crazy,” she whispers to him as he arches his hips towards her, wanting to keep her hand from straying too far away from him. He grabs the back of her head and tugs at the ends of her hair, making her face tilt up so that he’s looking directly into the bottomless blues of her eyes. “Mako-” He nearly comes at the way her mouth forms his name and he knows she can tell that he’s twitching - alive in the palm of her hand.

He grabs her hand and pins it above her head instead, not wanting to back down and show any weakness. Korra treats every sexual experience like a battle, and she never likes losing. “None of that now,” he says as he presses open mouthed kisses up her neck and against her ear, his teeth biting against her earlobe because that always makes her moan.

She does, low and deep and he can already tell that once he gets her pants off she’ll be wet and hot, and he promises himself that tonight he’s going to taste her. “No rushing, Korra,” he murmurs against her hair, his breath husky. “It isn’t a race.”

“You know that if it was, I would be the winner,” she murmurs and she knows that she could just grab his arm and pin him down on the floor, having her own way with him, but she relishes when he dominates her like this. She likes to pretend she can be overpowered because he makes it worth her while. “But I can let you win one night,” she teases, appreciating the playfulness between the pair of them. Maybe that’s why they get along so well.

Sometimes she even forgets that they’re just friends. But friends don’t look at each other like the way he looks at her. Nor the way she looks at him when she thinks no one is looking - but everyone seems to notice.

“How long are we going to play before we get to the real event?” She whispers, gasping as she feels him sucking on the spot just beneath her ear, making her keen. She grabs his bicep tightly with her free hand and tries not to react so easily, but he knows just how to make her nerves snap. Her breath hitches as she feels his lips descend on the length of her body and her heart begins to pound.

“What’s the real event?” He asks as he pushes her pants down around her ankles, his tongue circling her belly button. He’s going to great lengths tonight to make sure she doesn’t just get her way, and he knows the main event is always when she gets to ride his cock. He slides his finger along her moist folds, his touch just teasing.

“Mako-” Korra warns him to not play around, her body arching against the wall to push her hips closer to his face. She doesn’t want to admit that she wants him. Every time they end up in this position she says its as a favor to him. He’s busy with work, no time to date, so sometimes getting off with a friend can be…fun.

“I don’t think you should be in the position to be making all the decisions. After all, you are at my whim,” he whispers, crouching down so that his knees press against the floor in the space between her feet. He runs his fingers up her calves, tickling the backs of her knees. They slightly buckle but he watches as her thighs become hard, trying to hold herself up. He smiles and presses a kiss to each of her thighs, his eyes cast up at her face that has all the signs of anticipation on it.

She bites her lip and clenches her fist at her side, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but that seems to go out the window when he nudges at her thighs and reaches forward to run his tongue against her clit. A moan falls from her lips and she doesn’t bother to hide it since it feels so good. He’s hardly done anything to her and she’s already dripping.

He exhales and runs his fingers against her folds, parting them so that he can dip his tongue inside her. He presses the flat of it against her clit and she shivers beneath his touch. He’s going slow - too agonizingly slow for her, but it’s obvious who’s in control here. And he relishes in it.

In retaliation, she promises herself not to make a sound because that would give him too much satisfaction. “Korra, do you think you can keep that up?” He murmurs, his lips brushing against her thigh as he lets her know just what will happen if she doesn’t let him hear just how much pleasure he’s giving her.

She grinds her teeth together, her body aching and she wonders if he’d take it too terribly if she does just throw him on the ground. But she just throws one of her legs over his shoulder, pushing her pussy towards his mouth. “Mako-I won’t…just-”

Mako hesitates a moment just to make sure she really means her words before his tongue is back, sliding up her slit.

Her hiss fills the room as she tries not to let go. It’s too soon. Too soon for her to come when she hasn’t even had his cock inside her. But it becomes an impossible task when he takes her clit between his lips, sucking on it. She makes a noise of protest when his teeth graze the oversensitive bundle of nerves only to be soothed by the rough stroke of his tongue.

Her foot arches and her heel digs into the middle of his back as she reaches down to press his mouth closer. It’s so close…She can feel the awful ache between her legs traveling up her stomach and back down. Her heart is trembling beneath her rib cage and it isn’t much longer until she’s unable to stay afloat anymore.

The leg still standing buckles and he catches her just as she falls. He grins and pushes her hair away from her face, watching the flushed color flood her cheeks. Her lips are swollen and wet and he leans in to give her a long kiss. She’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. He knows that his cock is rigid and all he wants to do is turn her around and grab her shoulders before plowing into her.

He could. He knows that because this isn’t about emotions and connections and it’s just about sex. Taking and giving it whenever the other person felt the need because they were only friends, only friends and that’s why this time was going to be their last. He’d go out and date other girls, try and forget the dull ache he felt in his heart whenever he sees Korra, the avatar, the girl who said they were meant for each other but decided it wasn’t true.

He scoops her up in his arms, cradling her body against his as he stands to his feet and goes into his bedroom. They rarely make it to his bed when she comes over, but he wants her scent to infuse with his pillows and sheets so that even after they go back to just friends, no benefits, no touches and caresses and moans of his name, he can still remember how it felt.

“The bed? What’s gotten into you tonight?” She teases as she sinks into the softness and sighs, letting her loosened muscles relax, knowing that even though she already came once, he’ll make sure to do it again, and if she’s lucky, another. She doubts it though because she can see how hard the length of him is, straining against his pants, and she can still remember the twitch of his cock in her palm.

“Nothing. But I definitely know what I want in you,” he whispers, leaning down to brush his lips against her neck, making her laugh. He knows that he’s horribly cheesy when it comes to that kind of talking, but she seems to enjoy it or at least humor him enough to respond. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close for a moment before reaching down to stroke him through the thin layer of his pants. He grunts softly and runs his hand down the slope of her body. Even if her hands are calloused, he still takes pleasure in feeling the smooth feeling of her strong muscles.

He enjoys the fact that if she had her way, she could easily have him pinned down and the loser in a fight. He thinks it’s the biggest turn on that she’s like that and he can’t help but remember all the times she’s had him on his back with her hips rocking against his.

But he wants her being subject to his ministrations. He can’t help but think about all the positions he could take her in and debates on which one to use. He kisses her ear. “How do you want it, Korra?” She lets out a chuckle, no doubt at the awful come-on line, but she says nothing to the effect.

He pushes his pants down his legs and steps out of them before easily grabbing her legs to flip her onto her stomach. He climbs on top of the mattress, his legs bracketing hers before his gently slaps her ass. “From behind?” He questions, glad to hear her chuckle turn into a low moan.

Mako takes his time caressing her, letting his fingers drift down the curve of her ass until he’s stroking her folds again. “Or maybe you want to be on top. You like that, don’t you?” He smirks to himself, glad that she can’t see his face because his cheeks are red from trying so hard. 

It seems as though she’s forgotten the way he’s talking and just sighs, moving herself onto her knees and pressing her hips back against his. He exhales slowly when he feels the heat of her on him and it takes everything in him not to press her into the mattress and begin having at her like an animal.

He shudders and grabs the curve of her ass, making her still. “You’re a vicious woman, Korra,” he whispers, digging his fingers into her supple flesh. She seems to love it by the sound of her moaning. “Tell me what you want,” he demands, moving his hands to her hips, keeping her firmly against him.

“I want you inside me,” she whispers, her hands running against the thread of his blanket beneath her. She thinks about the morning after and how wrinkled his sheets will be from their activities. “I want you to break me,” she admits, the confession so inaudible that she wonders if he even hears her.

He does.

He shudders and moans out her name as he thrusts into her moist center, groaning at the hot heat of her enveloping him. Mako doesn’t waste any time in starting up a brutal rhythm, his hips making an audible slap against her ass as he slams into her.

“Mako-” Korra gasps as she twists her fingers into his sheets, realizing that he’s about to make her deepest desire come true. “Please-don’t stop.” She presses her face into his pillow after her words, breathing in the scent that seems to soak into every inch of his apartment, the scent she wants to take home with her and cover herself with when she’s alone.

It’s only times like those that she can dare admit to herself that she doesn’t just want friendship from him. But that’s one secret she’ll never breath aloud, and she pushes it away and concentrates on pushing her body back each time he thrusts to meet her.

He has no idea that being in this position with her would be so thrilling for him. One of his hands reach for her shoulder, squeezing and using it to pull her back into him. He listens to the slick slap of their hips together and nearly goes mad at watching the deep dip of her arched back.

“Korra..” He leans down and sweeps her hair from her neck, kissing it once before he’s pulling back. His hand trails back down her spine, watching her keen like a timbercat. He groans as he listens to her making noises that he’s never heard before (and he’s heard many).

It spurs him on and he wants to leave his mark on her - make her know that only he can see her like this and treat her like this. He wants her to know that every time she feels that ache between her legs, that it’s only him that can make her satisfied.

He can feel her squeezing him - suffocating him so that he nearly goes blind from the heat in of her body and every inch of her he’s touching. It’s all he can do to pull out, his hands deftly flipping her onto her back even as she cries out with frustration. 

“Get back in-!” Her voice peters out as she stares up at him, her eyes glazed with desire before his mouth descends to press against hers, gentle and chaste and at odds with every moment they’ve had up until now. 

“I know,” he whispers as he pulls back, his cock sliding back inside of her. But the urgency of his movements is gone, and now he’s taking his time, dragging his hips back until he almost leaves her and then thrusting forward until he’s as deeply inside of her as he can go. “I know, Korra…”

He can’t give her what she wants anymore because it hurts. It hurts to love her with every cell in his body and not be able to say a word. He wants to be there for her, in any situation she could need him in, but this… This will kill him because one day he’s scared she won’t need him like he needs her.

Her eyes flutter open and look up at him. It’s not often that he’s the one on top. She doesn’t even remember how she got to be so good at this or why she always ends up being the one straddling him - but it is seldom that he’s the one looking down at her, his hair loose and falling against his forehead. He looks so handsome with the shadows against the angular lines of his face.

She says nothing - doesn’t ask what he means by what he knows. She knows that whatever it is, it will break the illusion between the pair of them. Instead, she just wraps her legs around his waist and digs his heels into his backside, bringing him closer because she’s sitting on the very edge of her release.

“Korra…” Her finger finds the seam of his lips, quieting them. Deep down, she knows what he wants to say - what she wants to say back, but she’s not ready for that. Not just yet.

So instead, she gazes into his eyes for a moment too long, too long for just being friends. And then she’s kissing him - bruising his lips with the sear of hers.

When he pulls back, his eyes run down the length of her body and lingers on her breasts. She knows it’s one of his favorite assets she has and she reaches for them, giving her hard peaks a pinch. She sees the effect it has on him by the way his light eyes darken into a molten gold. Her eyes follow the line of his arm where it shifts from the pale complexion of his skin to the dark imperfection of his permanent scar.

She gasps when his thumb finds her clit and she’s letting her head fall back, her lips parted in a hiccuping moan while his hips begin to eagerly meet hers again. It isn’t much longer before they were squeezing each other tight, their bodies shuddering. “Korra…” Her name is barely a breath on his lips, and he just kisses her.

They don’t say anything as they settle together, her chest pressing against his back, her face against the nape of his neck and her leg thrown over his hip. She always wraps herself around him after, no matter where they end up. And this part, after the sex- that’s the moment he’s going to miss the most.


End file.
